The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in casting nickel chrome super alloy articles.
During the casting of nickel chrome super alloy articles, such as turbine engine components, waste or scrap metal is formed. For example, this scrap metal can be formed in a gating system which is connected with the article mold cavities. Due to the relatively high cost of nickel chrome super alloy metals, this scrap metal is recast and subsequently used to charge a crucible during a casting of metal articles of many different types.
One known method of recasting scrap nickel chrome super alloy metal has been to melt the scrap metal and pour it into pipes. The ingot which is cast in a pipe may be forced from the pipe utilizing a hydraulic ram. During this casting process, there is usually a certain amount of waste of the scrap metal. Due to the high cost of the nickel chrome super alloy scrap metal, the elimination of even a small amount of waste is economically advantageous.